<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another unfinished Kurt/Dave - this one was gonna be a lovemaking one by Cat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033885">Another unfinished Kurt/Dave - this one was gonna be a lovemaking one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16'>Cat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nirvana (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another unfinished Kurt/Dave - this one was gonna be a lovemaking one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave took a sip from his beer, closing his eyes and sinking into Kurt’s couch. He heard the bathroom door open and then the quiet pad of Kurt’s bare feet on the floor. He felt the couch dip and glanced across to see Kurt crawling toward him, wet hair framing his face. His gaze travelled down Kurt’s bare chest and down to his crotch, where his cock stood proudly out, hard and flushed red.</p><p>His eyebrows shot up and Kurt climbed into his lap, immediately latching onto his neck and sucking a hickey into his skin. When he pulled back Dave met his heated gaze.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Kurt,” he murmured and Kurt bit his lip.</p><p>“It’s just… we haven’t had sex in ages.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Kurt ground his ass down onto Dave’s crotch, making his cock twitch in his shorts.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Kurt murmured and Dave rolled them both over, pinning Kurt beneath him and wasting no time in taking hold of his cock. Kurt hurriedly pushed Dave’s shorts down, his other hand running over his bare chest and stomach. Dave stood straight, stepping back and shoving his shorts and boxers down, revealing his already dripping cock. Kurt’s tongue flicked over his lips and he sat up, reaching for Dave’s hips and pulling him forward.</p><p>He immediately began jerking Dave off slowly, tugging at his erection before he mouthed at the head, moaning at the taste of precum on his tongue. Dave groaned breathily and put a hand on the back of Kurt’s head, digging his fingers into his scalp as Kurt began moving further down, stopping only when he gagged and pulled off, coughing roughly. As soon as he regained himself he took Dave’s length into his mouth again, swallowing around his cock.</p><p>“Slow down, Kurt,” Dave murmured and Kurt bobbed his head a few more times before he pulled off and looked up at Dave. “Go slow.” Kurt inched his hand up Dave’s cock, rubbing his thumb lightly over the tip.</p><p>“You wanna make love to me?” He kissed the head again, flicking his tongue out and licking just below the flare of Dave’s cockhead. Dave hissed quietly and massaged Kurt’s scalp with his fingertips.</p><p>“Mmhm,” he confirmed and Kurt nodded, standing and pressing his lips gently to Dave’s jaw, taking his wrist and pulling him toward the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, tangled up in each other and caressing over bare skin with their fingertips. Their lips found each other’s again and Dave had to force himself to slow down, to take his time with Kurt and savour this unlike their usual hard and fast fucking after a show, which they both couldn’t get enough of, but not this time. </p><p>They kissed slowly for several minutes, coming up for air every now and again, foreheads pressed together.</p><p>“Dave,” Kurt whispered, breath hot on Dave’s lips as he painted.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Please fuck me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>